


strangers in the night

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, anyways :), highschool/college au, it's whatever u want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: judy goes to a party and gets more than she bargained for
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes yes i wrote this very fast so it's probably not very terrific but i don't care <3 also yes i used a frank sinatra title i love him what about it? anyways i hope u all enjoy xx

Judy wasn’t even sure why she was here. 

It was loud, hot, and sweaty. The music playing through the speakers was pounding in her head. She was hardly able to form a complete thought with the words bouncing around her mind. She wrapped her arms around herself tighter while making her way through the crowd of bodies. Judy cringed as arms tried to pull her into the dancing circle. She stumbled away from them, going towards where she last saw Doralee.

After making it through the crowded living room, she went out to the balcony. The cold air hit her face and, just for a moment, it felt as if she was back home safe and sound and not at a party as a designated driver for Doralee. She had begged Judy to come along. “Maybe you’ll find a nice guy! Joe’s really nice I’ve heard.” Doralee’s southern drawl filled Judy’s memories. It wasn’t like she could let Doralee go by herself. She reluctantly agreed, but soon found herself alone once Doralee had spotted Dwayne in the crowd. His hand fell to her waist and they walked towards the balcony.

Of course that was about 30 minutes ago, and they were nowhere to be found. Judy sighed and walked out towards the railing that separated her from the sky. They were at Joe’s house actually. His parents were out for the weekend, but from what Judy had heard, they wouldn’t care if he had people here. She thought about how his eyes lit up whenever she said she might be able to come. Ugh. That’s the last thing she wanted to deal with tonight.

“You’re Judy, right?”

Judy jumped and briefly had to support her weight with the rails. She turned around and saw a tall, slender woman standing in the corner of the balcony. Her blonde hair fell just past her sharp jawline and she held a cigarette between her lips. Judy briefly wondered how she hadn’t noticed her when she came out here. The woman’s eyebrow quirked and Judy suddenly realized she hadn’t answered her question.

“S-sorry. Yes, I am. And you are?” Judy walked over to the woman and held out her hand. The woman put out her cigarette and stepped on the cigarette butt. She smiled and shook Judy’s hand.

“Violet. Violet Newstead.” She said, slightly amused at Judy’s formality at a party. Who shook hands anymore?

Judy wracked her mind to figure out where she had heard that name before, but came up short. Maybe Doralee had mentioned her in passing. Nonetheless, it was nice to have someone else to talk to besides Doralee, who was off doing whatever with Dwayne. 

“Why aren’t you inside with everyone else?” Judy asked, notorious curiosity winning the battle in her mind. Violet leaned on her elbows on the railing, looking out over the backyard. Judy followed her actions. The sun was just setting, so it was casting gorgeous shadows over everything.

“I don’t really enjoy getting groped by random men. Not my idea of a good time.” She laughed sarcastically, hair blowing in her face. Judy nodded her head. She had been thinking about a lot of things recently. Like how she hadn’t really been… interested in men. Everytime she would get close to a man, she would sabotage it before he would make a move. This party was definitely not her idea of a good time either.

“Why are you out here?” Violet turned to her, hand resting on her palm. Her eyes met Judy’s and it made Judy’s stomach flip. Judy licked her lips and began to speak, but didn’t miss the way Violet’s gaze flickered.

“Same reason, I think. Plus, I think Doralee is trying to set me up with Joe and…” Judy trailed off, shaking her head. Violet’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You don’t want to be with him?”

A number of red flags popped up in Judy’s mind. This question seemed to have a heavier weight. It shouldn’t, but it does. Would it be so bad if Judy confessed about her internal struggle to another person? Sure, she could tell Doralee, but she doesn’t really know how she would react. What’s the harm in telling a stranger at a party?

“Uh.. not really. Not really any.. man.” Judy looked down at her hands, nervously picking the skin around her nails. She waited patiently for Violet to react, whether negatively or however. She heard a light chuckle. This prompted her to raise her view to Violet. She was looking at Judy with a smile on her face.

“Hey, me too!”

Judy felt her muscles relax. She hadn’t realized just how tense she was, but now, she had nothing to worry about. There was something about the way Violet smiled that made her feel like everything was going to be okay. Judy snorted and soon they were just laughing outside in the cool, autumn air.

Once the laughter had died down, Violet asked Judy if she wanted to go get drinks, so Judy followed her inside. The muffled music grew louder as Violet opened the sliding glass door. A quick glance around the room still told the same story as before; couples were pressed together and grinding against each other. Judy’s face scrunched up in distaste. Violet caught her look.

“What, you don’t want to dance?” Her tone was light-hearted and humorous as she walked further into the kitchen to grab the drinks. Judy laughed half-heartedly. 

“Not like that.” She grabbed one of the drinks that Violet handed her.

“Oh, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it.” Violet winked and took a seat next to Violet at the bar. 

Judy rolled her eyes and took a sip of the drink that Violet gave her. She cringed.

“Not a beer drinker, huh?” Violet laughed at the expression on Judy’s face. Judy shook her head vigorously.

“Absolutely not.”

Violet shook her head and continued to drink from the can. 

Judy looked around half-assed looking for Doralee. Where could she have snuck off to? If she had left with Dwayne in his truck, Judy was going to be pissed. Without thinking about it, she took her drink and downed it in almost record time. Violet looked at her with eyes wide.

Judy shook her head with disgust. She just needed to get out of her mind. Just to stop thinking for once.

“Did you want to dance?” Judy asked Violet. Violet’s eyebrows raised and she nodded, following Judy to the living room.

Judy had surprised herself with her boldness, but she hadn’t planned what they were going to do once they got here. It’s not like anyone would notice -- they were all too busy with their faces buried into each other’s necks. But would Violet care? Violet seemed to make the decision for Judy. She began dancing a little, and Judy loosened up. They were close, not touching, but enough to share the same breath. The music was blaring, but Judy couldn’t focus on anything other than Violet. And how tall she was. Her legs were so so long. Judy was surprised she hadn’t met her sooner.

She felt a hand on her waist, and almost pulled away until she realized it was Violet’s. She leaned into the touch, swaying with Violet’s hands on her waist. Judy wrapped her arms around Violet’s neck and they were one. It was exhilarating staring into Violet’s eyes. Judy didn’t really care what others thought. She wanted to be closer to Violet. 

Her eyes trailed down to Violet’s lips. It was only momentary, but Violet noticed and smirked. Judy felt a blush rise to color her cheeks, but didn’t have time to be embarrassed before Violet’s hand was on her jaw and her lips were on Judy’s

It was an all encompassing feeling. She couldn’t describe it, but the way that Violet was holding her cheeks and the way her tongue was against Judy’s was something else. It was outside of everything that Judy had ever known. Her only experience was with her ex-boyfriend Dick. His rough stubble always scratched her, and he was far too eager. But with the way Violet was firm, but soft and relenting almost made Judy’s knees buckle.

Judy broke the kiss and took Violet’s hand, leading her to the hallway. She wanted to be somewhere more private. Violet had trouble keeping up with her, despite her long legs. Judy felt her excitement build as they grew further from the loud group of people. Judy saw an empty room, maybe a guest room, and pulled Violet in. Judy closed the door and soon found herself pressed up against it, Violet’s hands pushing her against it. Violet’s lips found Judy’s once again and Judy sighed into the kiss. It felt as if her existence and struggles had led to this moment. She was supposed to walk out on the balcony and meet Violet. As Violet’s lips trailed down her neck, Judy was glad that Doralee had pulled her along to this party.

Her hand wrapped itself in Violet’s hair, messing up her blonde bob. She tugged slightly as Violet flicked her tongue out against her collarbone and Violet moaned. Judy smiled to herself. Violet pulled her from the door and they kissed their way over to the queen-sized bed. When she fell back onto her back with Violet on top of her, she gasped. 

Violet’s hands crept to the bottom of her shirt. She pulled away from Judy’s lips.

“Is this okay?” 

Judy nodded and Violet’s hands were about to travel further up Judy’s chest, but they were interrupted when the door swung open.

“Judy?” The southern drawl was unmistakable. Judy glanced and the door and quickly sat up, almost hitting Violet in the process.

“Doralee!” Judy fixed her shirt while Violet ran her hands through her own hair. 

Doralee’s eyes shot back and forth between Violet and Judy. Judy wanted to melt into the floor. Violet didn’t look terribly bothered, surprisingly. A hint of a smile graced Doralee’s face. 

“You ready to go?” 

Judy nodded, gulping loudly. Doralee left the doorway, heading towards the front lawn where they had parked. Judy looked over her shoulder to Violet. She smiled softly and Violet returned the smile.

“I’ll see you around, maybe?”

“Sounds good.” Violet replied, watching Judy walk away towards the blonde.

Maybe there was something to look forward to.

Judy followed Doralee in silence towards the car. The car chirped when she pressed the unlock button, and Doralee got in the passenger. They drove in silence for about 10 minutes until Judy spoke.

“So, what you saw-” Judy started, but Doralee cut her off.

“I don’t mind, Judy. Whatever makes you happy.” She smiled, big red lips curled upwards. Judy smiled and nodded, but the tears began to build. She wasn’t sure why she was crying, but she had had quite the emotional day. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she drove down the bypass towards their neighborhood. Her heart was light, almost weightless. She felt like she could conquer everything and anything. To be accepted was all she wanted. It was an amazing feeling, comparable to the feeling when Violet kissed her. Oh, when Violet kissed her.

“Stay on the road, Judes!” Doralee shrieked and grabbed the wheel to avoid going into the ditch. Judy jumped back and forced herself to focus. 

“Sorry! Sorry. I’m good now.” Judy tried to keep her mind on the highway lines in front of her, but her mind kept straying. 

She couldn’t wait until she saw Violet again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @fondajanney :)


End file.
